


The Weeping Angel

by MxLokiTheTrickster



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Sort Of, The Doctor finds a thing, Walks On The Beach, idk - Freeform, time-stopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxLokiTheTrickster/pseuds/MxLokiTheTrickster
Summary: The Doctor finds an interesting gadget and he and Donna find out an interesting fact about the Weeping Angels.
Relationships: The Doctor & Donna Noble
Kudos: 4





	The Weeping Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an old tumblr post and is very crack.

The Doctor and Donna were running – again – through a spaceship, chased by angry Sontarans. They turned a corner, almost falling over as they did, and saw the TARDIS – their saving grace. Donna sped up, not wanting to be shot and killed in her frail human body (the Doctor’s words- not hers). She stopped as she got to the door, realizing the Doctor wasn’t beside her, she turned her head, she hair sent flying as she looked around, seeing the Doctor standing at the corner, looking at something on the ground.

“Oi Doc! The name Sontarans ringing any bells? We have to go!” Donna yelled, slightly annoyed and passive aggressive.

The Doctor stupidly continued to stare at the ground, oblivious to his increasingly annoyed companion and the sound of running feet coming closer with each passing second.

“DOCTOR! SONTARANS. TARDIS. NOW!” Donna shouted, changing into Pissed-off Redhead Mode.

The eternal idiot finally looked up, sensing Donna’s anger from across the hallway,   
“Right! Yes! Hang on, just let me…” He bent down to grab the thing he had just spent five years looking at and ran into the TARDIS, Donna having already opened it with her key.

The Doctor bounded up the ramp, trusting Donna to shut the door, and slamming his hand down on the controls.

They were off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright, show me what was so important that you just had to nick it.” Donna said, exasperated and slightly amused, though she’d die before she admitted it.

“Well… It’s a thing, it does… something…” The Doctor trailed off, playing with the small obviously scientific instrument in his hands.

“Excuse me?”

“… Yes?”

“Do you mean to tell me that you just risked our lives for something that you don’t know how to use?” Venom slipped into her voice, lacing into the air and snaking towards the object of her well-controlled anger.

“I- well I-”

“What were you thinking!? There. Were. Sontarans. We needed to go! And you stopped to grab a THING? Doctor sometimes I swear I-” She cut off abruptly, standing frozen with her mouth half-open, mid-word.

“Donna?” The Doctor looked down at the device- he had been playing with it while she was yelling- his finger now hovering over the pressed button. He slowly pressed down on the button again, watching as it moved back into place.

“-could kill you sometimes! You absolute dumbo!” Donna completed, unknowing of the several seconds she just spent in a time-stop.

“Oh my god! It’s a Time-Stopper!” The Doctor shouted, cutting off his companion mid-yell. 

“What?”

“The- the thing I picked up! It’s a Time-Stopper!”

“THAT’S its name?” Donna asked incredulously.

“Well, not its actual name but it tells you what it does anyway!”

“So, let me get this straight, you risked our lives for something that you didn’t know what it was, and now that you know what it does, you don’t know its name.” Donna deadpanned, unamused at the Doctor’s antics.

“Uhh… Yes?”

“Why do you do the things you do?”

“I don’t know.”

“I know Doctor, I know.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days had passed since The Incident #43 and things had calmed down again- as much as they could with the Doctor. He was currently taking them to a secluded beach on some planet a million miles away (Donna hadn’t bothered to listen to the name, she probably couldn’t pronounce it anyway) for a well-deserved break. 

The TARDIS shook as the flew through time and space to their destination. Landing with a bump, the duo laughed as they fell to the floor, carefree joy flowing through the space, spreading to the TARDIS’s heart as she waited patiently for her Doctor and his companion to explore the newest place she had brought them to, knowing the adventures they would have here soon.

The Doctor and Donna got up and moved to open the door, The Doctor poking his head out to check they were in the right place.

“Allons-y!” He said, jumping out of the doorway, stopping to wait for his companion. “What would you like to do first?”

“Let’s just walk, we never get the chance to, with all our running.” Donna answered, taking her chance to make a joke.

“A walk it is!” He held out his arm for her to take and off they went.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had been walking for about 30 minutes when, out of nowhere, The Doctor stopped, staring off into the distance.

Donna sighed, “What did you see?” 

“A Weeping Angel.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“We should probably be running right about now.”

“Yeah.”

They took off in a sprint, checking behind them every few seconds to check the Angel’s progress. The Doctor stopped abruptly, causing Donna to skid to a stop as well.

“Why did you stop?”

“We have a Time-Stopper.” He said, sounding as if he was annoyed he hadn’t thought of it earlier.

“Then use it!” Donna shouted, trying hard not to blink as The Doctor rummaged through his coat pockets.

“Aha! Gotcha!” Donna grabbed onto the device as he pressed the button quickly, stopping the Angel in its tracks.

They stared, turned to each other, blinked, and turned to stare again. They looked at each other again, grins starting to form on their faces. Suddenly, they burst into laughter, clutching their sides as they cackled.

“Is- is it-” Donna asked, trying to talk through her laughter.

“I think it is!” The Doctor wheezed.

“ITS DOING THE CHICKEN DANCE!” The yelled in unison, their eyes filling with tears and their sides starting to hurt.

“Oh my god!” 

“I know!”

They continued to laugh for the better half of 20 minutes, unable to stop because every time they looked at each other they started up again.

“Ok, ok, we should probably go now.” The Doctor finally sobered up enough to regain whatever sense of reason he usually had.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

They walked off back towards the TARDIS, grinning at each other every now and then. As they stepped inside the wonderful machine, The Doctor turned around and pressed the Time-Stopper’s button again, un-pausing time and letting the Weeping Angel free.

He turned, shutting the door and bounding up the steps to start their next adventure.


End file.
